Devil's Smile
by enbii
Summary: GreedXEnvy RapeMNasty night in a hotelEnjoy!


Devil's smile

There is only one hotel in Central. And that hotel has only one free room! With only one bed!

It's hard for this time of year to find free rooms since many people are coming to town or simply need some privacy with their whores and lovers.

Greed glares at paper in his claws, clenching fangs while shorter sin chuckles behind him.

"Only one bed? But where are you going to sleep then?"

"And who said I'll let you sleep on bed, bitch? Need to save your 'pretty' look?"-Greed growls while handing money to old man behind reception desk.

"Well if you insist…"-Envy tilts head, teasing another with mocking smile.

Greed ignores Envy while they were walking toward their room.

It was a small but comfy room. At least for one night. Envy sits on bed and bounces to check softness.

"So Dante said that kid will be here tomorrow. What do you say we practice a bit?"-he looks at taller sin, who mutters when there was nothing to drink.

"How about you just shut up and move off my bed! It's already dirty enough…"-Greedy creature growls at teasing sin.

"How cold…"-Monster sighs sadly, Greed was fun to play with.

Greed turns to face his hate and grabs his neck.

"You are nothing but dog to that bitch! And dogs belong to the floor!"

With that, Envy faces cold dusty floor. He doesn't make any sound but gets up and drops cold glare at sin, who lays on bed.

After hour or so of loud wrangle, Greed lays on one edge of bed and Envy on another.

"Sheets are mine…"-Greed grins and pulls sheets from sin's hold.

"But pillow's mine!"-Envy grabs it and Greed hits head against wall.

"BITCH!"

"BASTARD!" 

Annoyed, Greed pushes Envy off bed and spreads, making no space for shorter sin.

Envy, who finishes in dust like before, quickly jumps on top of Greed and slams fist into his chest.

But Greed was ready, his chest was covered with navy metal shield and Envy's fist pressed against.

Envy pulls back but Greed grabs him and wraps arms around his waste.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"-Monster spats, trying to release self.

"You want this bed? You'll have to fight for it!"-Greed's tongue makes a trail down Envy's ear to neck.

His skin smells like porcelain, something fake yet so pure. One bite could break the innocence.

And Greed did it.

Envy groans between squeezed teeth when his rival digs fangs deeply and sucks some of blood.

Mixed with red water, as he thought.

"Tamed animal never fight, you know…?"-Avarice moves his left hand up, under Envy's shirt to feel his heart-"I could break it right now…"

Envy's lips curves into grin, grin such as devil had. But Envy stole it from him.

"Now's your chance…"

Instead, his shirt was ripped and tossed somewhere in darkness.

Cold metal arms starts touching Envy's chest, testing every inch like it was something new to discover.

Envy shivers and lays back, feeling metal chest and hardness pressing against own butt.

"Greed Greed, you should save that for tomorrow when our guest come…"-Envy chuckles.

"Shut up."

Envy was pushed forward, and his skort pulled to knees when he cries in anger.

"S-Stop here."-he looks back at shinning eyes.

"I don't stop what I start, bitch. Not until I get what I want!"

Then finger moves down warm back to Envy's ass, forced with great speed into his hole.

And Envy screams. It felt like dagger trusted into his body, ripping skin on his way before another dagger came.

"Haaaahhh, bas-…!"-Envy squeezes eyes to hold self from making sounds.

Greed stops when his notices white liquid on his fingers. Bitch was ready.

Envy struggles from Greed's hold and crawls on another side of bed.

"Did I scare you, bitch?"-Greed shows sticky fingers into own mouth and licks them clean.

"B-bastard…"-Envy gasps while keeping cold glare at Greed's shadow.

"Is that all you can say?"-voice responds and hand reaches for Envy's leg, pulling him back to Greed.

As soon as their bodies meets again, Greed's shaft slams into Envy's tight body and he screams.

"Shh, we might wake the neighbors."-Greed whispers mockingly to sin, who still fights and makes painful sounds.

Greed's shaft moves out, and back in with different speed. Faster and harder with each trust, and Envy was weak and covered with sweat.

Greed smells blood, coming from Envy's body and sighs-"Now this bed is really dirty…"

And wooden bed shakes under them. Under Greed's ultimate speed, and Monster's forced moving.

Then it cracks, slowly but with loud CRACK sounds and both sins falls between what's left of so called bed.

Greed releases own seed into Envy's corpse looking body and chuckles-"Talk about wild sex…"

Envy lays in place like Greed left him. It will take some time for his body to regenerate and get his revenge. Maybe, he'll play fire with fire…


End file.
